Guy Talk at Cabin III
by spnaph
Summary: Jason and some of the other guys hang out in Cabin III with Percy's permission. Their discussions turn to sexual topics and they start to wonder whether Percy Jackson was dominant or submissive. Jason decides to test it out. [Lame summary, please read and review, might become multi-chapter. Enjoy!]
1. Guys and Talks

**Setting: post-BoO & ToA (Leo's not dead basically)**

 **Characters: Jason Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, Leo Valdez, Chris Rodriguez, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase (briefly)**

 **Tags: S &M, Sadism, Masochism, Guy talk**

* * *

It was another lazy summer afternoon at Camp Half-Blood. It was reported by mortal news that it was expected to be a blazing hot day but with the godly magic surrounding it, the camp was spared from Apollo's mighty heatwave. Still, most of the campers decided that today was a day of rest and relaxation. But not Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and holder of many titles so on and so forth. No, for Percy, it was a day of helping around the camp—especially since the other guys were to lethargic to do anything but whine about the day. Led around by Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, and Piper Mclean, he ran around camp doing gods-know-what kind of heavy-lifting or planning.

Jason approached the son of Poseidon who was currently coaxing a bunch of naiads to do something for him—trying to at least—and as soon as he saw the raven-haired smile at the giggling and blushing naiads, he knew the he had succeeded.

"Thanks a lot really!" Percy exclaimed with a tired smile. The naiads waved at him and disappeared into mist. Jason put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Perce" Percy turned to face Jason with the same smile on his face. He wiped at non-existent sweat on his forehead and sighed. "What's up, Jay-man?" Jason studied him for a second before shaking his head lightly. "Uh, just wondering if it would be okay to hang around your cabin with the other guys— "

"Other guys?"

"Yeah. Nico, Will, Leo, Frank and some others." Percy nodded at the mentioned names.

"It's just that… My cabin's too stiff and intimidating, you know? We can't exactly relax with my father's statue looking like it wants to smite us." Percy laughed with a hand partially covering his twitching mouth. "Oh, I bet it probably does" He plays off and this earns him a laugh from the son of Jupiter. "So, is it fine? I mean, we just heard from Annabeth that it's like really homey there and stuff. It's no problem for us if you— "

"Don't worry, man. It's fine!" Percy squatted, stretching his limbs before giving Jason's back two slaps. "I get you, bro. You guys can chill at my cabin just don't mess up the stuff on my nightstand and the photos, alright?"

"Yeah, uh, yeah" Jason said a bit surprised though he didn't know why he should be. This was Percy Jackson after all. "Thanks a lot, Perce" They high-fived and clasped hands before going their separate ways.

Jason went and called over the others to Cabin Three. When they entered, they were astonished at how simple yet beautiful Percy's cabin seemed to be. They all explored the place a bit more, looking at the décor and furniture. There was an odd feeling of being inside the cabin of the God of the Seas but they all found the feeling pleasing. The boys decided that they had explored enough and plopped down on some of the beds. Jason, Nico, and Will took Percy's bed while Frank and Chris sat down on Tyson's. Connor, Travis, and Leo all took three different beds. They all started chatting with each other with all kinds of topics and debates like how long a battle would last between the Nemean Lion and a person with Achilles' Curse or if you'd rather owe something from Aphrodite or Zeus.

The door suddenly opened and in came a red in the face Percy Jackson wiping at his stained shirt with a scowl on his face. He looked up to see eight pairs of eyes looking at him, some with mouths open as if in the middle of a story.

"Oh, hey guys" he said as he walked towards his dresser and scooped up a fresh new white shirt.

"Seaweed Brain, you just got your shirt dirty and you decide to pick a white one?" A new voice emerged from the door. Percy scowled even deeper making his face redden even more.

"The heat's not making me think properly" he took off his stained shirt to put on a new one.

"I dunno, Perce. Since when have you ever thought 'properly'?" Nico remarked teasingly. Everyone laughed when he pouted his lips.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Neeks" They talked a bit more before Percy was dragged by the ear by a very impatient Annabeth and the boys were once again left by themselves in the cabin. They talked a bit more before the topic became more sexual. But that is to be expected from a bunch of hormonal teenage boys left alone to talk.

"I mean, I'm really not into it and I didn't even peg her to be into that kind of stuff but I love her and don't really mind it, you know?" Travis said, earning himself a couple of nods and grunts of agreement.

"I hear ya," Jason agreed, "I mean Pipes has a thing for n-nipples and I do too but it's just surprising, you know?" The boys muttered in agreement. There was a bit of silence before Frank spoke up. "Okay, so I've been agreeing with you guys all day but I honestly don't even know what you're talking about" He said blushing. Leo did a double-take and looked at the son of Ares with wide eyes.

"No way!" Frank frowned at the Latino teen.

"Yes, we haven't done anything besides k-kissing." He buried his face in his hands to hide his totally red face. All the boys except Nico looked at him with incredulity.

"And that's how it should be" Nico said with a firm him, Will shook his head.

"I wouldn't talk, Di Angelo" He said with a smug little smirk. Nico reddened with embarrassment and covered the blond's mouth in a shushing manner. Jason and the others laughed at the son of Hades' expense.

"I agree with Nico though." They all look surprised at Frank's statement which made the him blush and stutter. "I mean, there's plenty of time for that and I fully support Hazel's decision to abstain from such activities given that she's from the 40's" They all reluctantly nod in agreement while Nico huffs and looks at Frank with a firm nod.

There was another following silence before Connor sat up straight and spoke up. "Okay, but seriously. I had this talk with some of my mortal friends before and we got to the topic of—" he paused, trying to create some kind of suspense "—you guessed it: S and M!"

" _S and M_?" Frank, Leo, and Nico asked confused.

"Sadism and Masochism" Will explained.

"How do you know that?" Nico asked beside him.

"Pollux and Sherman and I were talking about medical disorders and got into talking about personality disorders."

"Okay. Pretty vague, William" Travis smirked and earned an eye roll from said blond.

"We were helping Pollux with his project."

"Alright, that's enough" Jason intervened. "Though interesting," Will sticks out his tongue at him, "I don't think that's what Connor is trying to get at." The son of Hermes laughed and bounced on the bed."Right on, Superboy!" Connor exclaimed with glee as he started going on about his conversation with his friends.

"—and so, I gotta ask: are you guys more S or M?" he asked in an unusual serious tone. All the boys went into deep thought at the question.

"Honestly, I think I'm more of an M at this point" Travis said with a slight smile. Connor laughed so hard he rolled off the bed. "Come on, bro!" He laughed along with his brother. "I mean, Katie's obviously the more dominating one out of the two of us, that much I can admit" He was met with a bunch of nods and grunts of agreement.

"I'm not sure what I am" Frank said with such innocence, it blinded the other boys.

"You don't count yet, Zhang" Leo laughed into his comment. Frank huffed at the Latino once again.

"He's right though, Frank. You haven't done it yet so you can't really say anything right now." Will said with finality.

"It'll be a long time before he does." Nico glares at him. To cut off his beloved from tackling the son of Ares, Will commented with a smug face, "I think I'm more S, don't you think so too, Nico?" Nico blushed a crimson red, the paleness of his skin enhancing the color. "No, you're not!"

"You're somewhere in the middle, Nico. I've seen you be dominant but I can make you as docile as I want, when I want" Will's eyes hungrily focused on the blushing son of Hades. Said boy gulped and yelled a wavering _'shut up!'_. They all get a good laugh before Leo and agrees that he's more of an M as well and another laugh from Connor emerges.

"I think I'm an M too" Chris thinks out loud. "Chris, I think everyone _knows_ you're an M" Connor agrees mid-laughter.

"Yeah, you're with Clarisse La Rue. I think you'd have to be submissive to put up with a girl like that" Chris huffs in annoyance at the statement.

"She isn't that bad" he defends before sighing. "Yeah, okay. She's a little more dominant than most girls."

"and boys!" Leo supplied. Chris plops his head down the mattress in annoyance. They all have another round of laughter before they started a guessing game of which camper would be S or M. Someone would say a name and they'd all discuss said person's personality and capability. Nico was more or less zoning out when he heard Leo say Percy's name.

"—so he's got to be M" Leo finished. The other guys went into quick contemplation before the son of Hades countered.

"I don't think so" He stated, causing a few heads to turn to him.

"Care to elaborate, Di Angelo?" Leo said. "I don't think you guys have seen just what Percy is capable of" Nico said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but look, he's got Annabeth. That's basically Clarisse and dear old Chris right here" Connor explained.

"Not every situation produces the same outcome though" Will defended.

"I don't know… He's got the whole Roman thing going on and I've seen him on the field" Frank added.

"Well, what if he's got a façade on field and he's totally different in bed? Maybe he wants to not be in control for once, you know?" Travis said and a few others had to look at him with wide eyes.

They got into a bit of an argument questioning Percy's dominance. The boys were evenly divided in their opinions on Percy Jackson's case. They all went into a deeper argument until the doors burst open with a muffin-eating Percy Jackson. All conversations died down upon his appearance and Percy just grew confused.

"What?" he said but it came out as _'muhf?'_

Jason then had an idea to end the discussion. He whispered it to Nico who then passed it on to everyone else, leaving Percy to awkwardly stand by the door holding a half-eaten muffin.

"Okay, Jackson." Jason stood and went closer to the son of the Sea God. Percy just finished his muffin and tilted his head in confusion at Jason's actions.

"What's wrong?" He said with a confused smile.

"Nothing's wrong, Perce" The son of Jupiter came closer and closer to Percy, making him back up against the cabin wall. "We were just having a little spat"

"About?" Nico rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation.

"We were discussing the topic of masochism and sadism" Jason said as he stood in front of Percy.

"Okay? What brought that on?" Percy asked and the blond merely shrugged before he gave pointed looks at the others who also just shrugged in response.

"The thing is," Jason slams his hand against the cabin wall, just a few inches from Percy's head which leaned on the wood. "we were having a spat about your orientation" The raven-haired hero just raised an eyebrow. Jason leaned in closer to Percy, the others leaning forward in anticipation.

"So, Perce, got any… kinks?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well someone as strong as you and as admired must have a few... dents" Jason said while looking straight into Percy's eyes. Percy just stood there with an impassive and somewhat unimpressed look. Nico groaned and muttered a he's so screwed while Will shook his head. The other boys were so intrigued at the their two leaders' silent fight of dominance that they didn't stray their focus from the two.

Jason was about to make another comment when Percy moves and turns them both around so that Jason is now the one against the wall. Percy, despite being an inch shorter than Jason, looked like he towered the blond. He had a face that matched their feral wolf stares and it certainly worked on Jason. The others felt the temperature drop instantly and all of them shivered.

Percy held his ground. He slammed a fist on the wall, a few inches from the blond's head, making the blond flinch at the sudden impact. Percy leaned in and with a dangerous tone said,

"This ain't a game that you want to play with me, Grace" Jason thought he was imagining things when he saw Percy's eyes glow for a moment. He shivered at how powerful Percy's siege for dominance seemed to be. He blushed beet red when Percy forced a knee to Jason's groin which earned him a surprised grunt. Jason in his shock, awe, and fear couldn't do anything but stare at the older demigod. Percy leaned in and place his mouth next to the blond hero's ear.

"Don't try this on me again" He said as he shoved the trembling demigod who slid down the wall as his knees gave out. Percy narrowed his eyes at the cabin before shaking his head and exiting.

Everyone was so shocked that a few moments of silence were shared. Jason, finally snapping out of his reverie, stood up and realized that a tent had formed in his jeans. He attempted to hide it but Nico saw this and gave him a smirk.

Jason cleared his throat and combed his hand through his hair.

"Congratulations, you're a sub now."

"Am not" Jason pouted at Nico who just shared a knowing look with Will and Chris.

"You kinda are, bro" Leo chuckled and pointed at Jason's situation. "You're pitching tents when we're already in a cabin"

"Even Annabeth's got no chance against that." Chris added in with a pointed look at Jason.

"Man, now I wanna know how he and Annabeth work in bed" Connor said but Travis just patted his back and said "I don't think you wanna know"

Nico sat up straight and smirked at Jason's direction.

"Don't worry, Grace. Happens to the best of us when it's Jackson you're up against."

And with that the topic was dropped.

* * *

 **a/n: So this was my attempt at making a guy talk/bonding scene. And I started this back in January but couldn't stop procrastinating. Apologies for grammatical and continuity errors, I don't have proofreaders. I'm thinking of making a sequel in Percy's POV but I need some feedback of sorts to get me motivated. Thank you for reading!**

 **Total Word Count: 2,493 words (not counting a/n)**


	2. Percy's POV Part 1

Percy wanted nothing more than to lie down under the shade of Thalia's Pine tree. A wave of warm summer air sent cold shivers on his slightly sweaty skin. Camp Half-Blood's magic spared the camp from the apparent heat wave outside of its borders. And to all the campers, it was the perfect day to enjoy and relax but instead Percy found himself being bossed around by Annabeth, Clarisse, and Piper. The other guys disappeared to gods-know-where and he was unfortunate enough to have been caught by the girls.

Currently, he was trying to persuade the naiads into helping with the Demeter and Dionysus cabins in tending to the plants around camp. They were all playing hard to get and kept on flirting with him, making him uncomfortable and blush.

"Okay, fine. We'll help around, sea prince" one of the naiads said with a teasing tone causing the others to giggle at the blushing demigod.

"Did you really have to call me that though?" The naiads just giggled more. Percy managed a tired smile through the embarrassment of being called such a nickname and thanked them. They waved at him before disappearing into mist.

Percy felt a presence coming over to him and turned around when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Perce" Percy wiped at his forehead more from the heat than from any sweat that threatened to roll down his cheeks. He still had on his smile but sighed from exhaustion. "What's up, Jay-man?" There was a pause before Jason spoke up.

"Uh, just wondering if it would be okay to hang around your cabin with the other guys—"

"Other guys?" Okay, so that answers the question of where in Hades were the other guys. Still, Percy felt a little jealous of not working on such an afternoon.

"Yeah. Nico, Will, Leo, Frank and some others." He nodded at the names absently. _How the heck did they even manage to sneak around the girls?_ The son of Poseidon thought.

"It's just that… My cabin's too stiff and intimidating, you know? We can't exactly relax with my father's statue looking like it wants to smite us." Percy immediately covered his mouth with a hand trying to hide his startled giggle. The visual of statue-Zeus instilling fear in his friends with his mighty and literal rock-bod made him shake with laughter.

"Oh, I bet it probably does" Jason laughed at how not so farfetched it sounded.

"So, is it fine? I mean, we just heard from Annabeth that it's like really homey there and stuff. It's no problem for us if you— " Percy smiled at the son of Jupiter's rambles that even he found sort of cute—for a 6'2" guy much larger than him.

"Don't worry, man. It's fine!" He squatted, stretching his limbs before giving Jason's back two slaps. "I get you, bro. You guys can chill at my cabin just don't mess up the stuff on my nightstand and the photos, alright?" He warned. Percy wasn't a fan of his sentimental stuff getting messed up, stolen, or worse, broken. He thanks Smelly Gabe for that little tick.

"Yeah, uh, yeah" Jason said a bit surprised. Percy wanted to laugh at his face but he knew that even his friends were surprised at how strict the warning was. "Thanks a lot, Perce" They high-fived and let their hands linger a bit before going their separate ways.

After the talk with Jason, Percy continued to be at the mercy of the girls. Doing every work, dirty and otherwise, by himself since the other guys still MIA. He prayed to the gods he favored that the guys would heed his warning and not touch his stuff.

Hours passed and the son of Poseidon found himself near the Hecate Cabin or what remains of the cabin after a spell gone wrong had made it disappear in an explosion. According to the head of their cabin, it would take a while before they could restore the cabin so they decided to clean up the rest that broke or had blown up from the blast. Percy was crouched down, willing the water to clean up the tinier pieces of debris and letting them get carried in the flow towards the trash bags beside him. One of the girls offered him some snacks and he turned to decline, saying he'd finish cleaning up before eating anything. His mother taught him not to eat when cleaning when he was younger and it stuck. The girl pouted and blushed.

"I could make 'em blue?" she offered. She fidgeted under his contemplative gaze. He was about to take her offer when a puff of smoke blew towards him and a loud 'sorry!' could be heard from someone. The smoke was black and clung to his face, he blew and coughed it out and he could hear dear Annabeth laughing aloud with the other girls. He sighed and let out a small and entertained smile before wiping his face with his shirt. He turned to look at the girl with the snacks and saw her trying to stop her giggling. He smiled again and stood up. He tried using the water to get the black stain out of his shirt but it just wasn't doing anything. He heard footsteps and poorly stifled giggles coming towards him.

"Seaweed Brain" Annabeth said in between laughs.

"Wise Girl" he replied with a pout.

"Come with me" She grabbed his arm and gestured for him to follow. They walked away from the giggling girls and proceeded to wherever the blonde was taking him. They let their hands fall and intertwine with each other's.

"Where are you taking me, Wise Girl? This is scandalous!" He joked and when Annabeth turned her head to look back at him—with an amused smile—they laughed together.

It took a few moments before Annabeth answered him with a 'your cabin, duh' and he just let her drag him along. He wiped the hem of his stained shirt on his face again with a scowl. They were nearing his cabin and he could hear the guys talking about something or the other. Muffled laughter and yells vibrated from the wooden walls of the cabin and he could only sigh as he opened the door.

He wiped at his stained shirt again before looking at eight pairs of eyes looking at him. He felt himself redden under the stare, not really relishing in the attention, but hardened himself not to give in.

"Oh, hey guys" he smiled at them and moved towards his dresser. He made a quick survey of the cabin and checked if they listened to his warning. Pleased that they had, he took out a white shirt from the drawer.

"Seaweed Brain, you just got your shirt dirty and you decide to pick a white one?" Annabeth tutted, crossing her arms as she leaned on the doorframe.

Percy frowned deeper, feeling his face redden from the stares again. _Why the Hades were they so quiet now?_

"The heat's not making me think properly" he took off his stained shirt and put on a new one.

"I dunno, Perce. Since when have you ever thought 'properly'?" _Ah, there it is._ He could always count on Nico to make fun of him. Everyone laughed as he pouted his lips in mock offense.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Neeks" this started another round of everyone having a turn at teasing him which he took in good nature. He could still feel the redness of himself and it got to the point that Annabeth had to drag him by the ear in fake impatience and they both left the cabin.

When they got farther from his cabin, he thanked Annabeth by putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close for a kiss on the temple. Annabeth only giggled as they went back to work with the Hecate children.


End file.
